Ryu
Ryu is a green dragon-wolf hybrid who is the boss of the Zodiac Demons. He is also the Head General, a position lower to Jackal's position. He is one of the antagonists of the comic, following Jackal's orders without question. He has full power on all of the Zodiac Demons, but his main subordinates are Ushi, Ketek and Hest. Physical appearance Ryu's fur colour is green with a hint of blue on his main coat. The green helmet leaves a bright green colour on his muzzle and cheeks. This lighter coat runs along the chest and underbelly. One tiny spot of bright green is separated from the underbelly. The extra helmet of dark green runs from his forehead to the beginning of his long tail, which is green with the furry end being dark green, making the tail in the shape of that of a dragon. The dark green colour is also on his ear. His head is round with a 'tuft' that acts as head armour and runs down to his neck. The fur on his body is curly on the cheeks, chin, chest, elbows, and back legs. His legs consist of bare skin like dragon's feet. He also has talons located on the ankles of his hind legs. He has horns, one of which is broken. His eyes are light blue and his small nose is green. Ryu's zodiac sign: 龍, shown on his left hip, signifies dragon. Personality Malevolent and stubborn, Ryu was chosen by Jackal because of his perseverance. No matter how long it takes, Ryu will always try his hardest to please his master, even if this results in a defeat. Ryu acts bossy toward the rest of his troops, and many Demons often don't agree with his decisions. Haan, for example, would like to be General in his place. Despite constantly getting scolded by Jackal, Ryu always acts as if nothing happened, and keeps chasing his objectives until he reaches them. He seems to have passed this side of his personality down to his younger brother, Kobura. Ryu is susceptible when talking about his past, and he gets furious if he hears anyone even just mention it. History 'Before the events of the comic' 'As of Chapter One' Ryu does not appear in Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two' Ryu does not appear in Chapter Two. 'As of Chapter Three' Ryu stands alongside Jackal and the other Zodiac Demons. After Jackal reveals to the Chakra Heroes that he will use the Destiny Sword to rule Nippon, Ryu is ordered to bring him the sword. Ryu orders Hest and Haan to protect Jackal, while ordering Kozel and the rest of the demons to reach the far end of the cave. As he, Ketek, Ushi, and Oniken are about to catch the sword, he gets shocked when Motyl manages to steal it. He sh outs out to the Zodiac Demons to stop her. As C.Y. laments over why her powers aren't working, Ryu grins as he approaches the sword. But before he can get it, the sword is again taken right in front of his nose, this time by Cheetah. Shocked by this, he calls out to Ushi, who eventually stops the yellow wolf. Later he gangs up with four other Demons and corners all Chakra Heroes, except Orca. He threatens them, but suddenly C.Y. gives Led a sign to create a quake. The shaking ground distracts the Demons, allowing the heroes to flee, which greatly displeases Jackal. After Hest stops the quake, Ryu gets scolded by his leader, however the green wolf blames the Heroes for his failure. according to Jackal’s order he gathers all the Demons and they head off to the gorge. Ryu is seen again later as the Heroes are ambushed by the Demons in the underground forest. He teases C.Y. again, calling her 'three-eyes'. He is briefly seen again as Jackal explains his plan to C.Y. right after she has transformed into Ajna. 'As of Chapter Four' Ryu is seen sitting in a row with other Zodiac Demons as Jackal scorns them for their lack of fighting skills. He interrupts the leader and starts enumerating the small victories that achieved, obtaining the Destiny Sword being one of them, but Jackal is displeased with Ryu’s comment. He gets scolded for his incompetence, and when Kobura’s disappearance is revealed to be an act of treason, Jackal reprimends his General once again for not being able to keep an eye on his brother, and, to Ryu’s surprise and displeasure, he orders him to go with Kozel and follow every order she gives. 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' Powers and abilities Trivia *In the script version of Chakra, Ryu and Kobura were not meant to be brothers. Kobura, however, still felt admiration and looked up to Ryu. *In his initial design, Ryu's crest extended all along his body up to the root of his tail, and he also had long, curly whiskers. *Kobura and Ryu are the only Zodiac Demons who have at least one relative officially mentioned in the comic, since the two are brothers. Read more